Cure for Jealousy
by ciielu
Summary: Tsuna is sick of Gokudera's denial towards Yamamoto. When situation gets out of hand, Reborn and Bianchi devise a plan that Tsuna must carry out with some help of his fellow guardians and friends. Let the chaos ensue! 8059
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, Shiieru-chan here ;D I finally decided to post this story on . The original idea belongs to my beloved Eve-chan. We met up and talked about 8059, and thought about all kinds of scenarios and this is how this story was born. This story as you probably figured it out will be multi-chaptered. This chapter contains some 6927 under Eve's request, but I'm thinking about 2795.. Please feel free to suggest your pairings!~ Since it is a story about jealousy ;DD

KHR is owned by Akira Amano, I only own _some_ of the plot.;D

Ch. 1 : Mission start!

'Haha, Gokudera!'

'Baseball idiot!'

'Don't touch me!'

'Go away!'

'Leave me and Tenth alone!'

'Idiot!'

'What do you think you're doing, baseball idiot?'

'Pay attention, you idiot! Hell why do I even bother?'

'Stop staring you bastard!'

"Idiot, idiot, idiot—Gah!" a short brunet scratched his head in frustration. It has been bothering him all evening.

'I'm officially fed up by this!'

"Then do something about it, Dame-Tsuna." A small foot came down crashing into brunets head, sending him flying out of his chair. Wincing in pain, Tsuna slowly lifted himself up from the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"R-Reborn! Stop reading other people's minds! A-and don't kick me!"

"Don't whine Dame-Tsuna. I kicked you because you weren't paying attention to your homework. You have to finish this until tomorrow."

Tsuna sweat-dropped looking at his pile of homework towering on the desk.

"B-But it's Saturday!"

"The earlier, the better!" replied the arcobaleno, taking a seat on the desk, looking at his pitifully slumped student.

"So what happened with those two again? You're more airheaded than always."

Letting the offensive comment slide through (this time) Tsuna sighed. The other day was HELL. Literally.

And it was getting annoying.

And troublesome.

Not like it wasn't from the very start…

Since it was April, that meant Yamamoto Takeshi's birthday was coming up. And of course like every year (yes, every year) Yamamoto's fangirls crowded around him the most, giving their 'early' gifts.

And as always Yamamoto smiled and thanked them.

And as always Gokudera-kun was pissed off.

Well,_ more_ than usual. And THAT was something.

But THIS year it reached the breaking point.

At first Tsuna wasn't sure about Gokudera's feelings. It seemed that the ill-tempered silverette HATED the baseball player and felt threatened about loosing his right hand man's post to him( but Tsuna didn't—_doesn't _care-, since he's not a mafia boss and doesn't plan to become one in the nearest future. No sir. Nope.), hell he even refused to work with Yamamoto even if his life depended on it. And well Tsuna secretly thought—_thinks_—that Gokudera's obsessed with him, his loyality gets over the top sometimes, but Tsuna doesn't mind. Gokudera-kun is an amazing friend (right hand man…)

Back to the point.

So after some time(_really _long time, mind you.) Tsuna noticed Gokudera's feeling rise from HATE to dislike. And that was an amazing achievement!

Of course until Yamamoto got seriously injured and Gokudera swore revenge on the bastard who dared to lay a hand on his friend.

And if you think Tsuna was in shock after hearing Gokudera call Yamamoto his FRIEND, then you're seriously mistaken.

Shock came afterwards, after Yamamoto's condition got from bad to worse. Tsuna still remembers how much he cried(it's normal, since he WAS told that one of his best friends weren't going to make it.) and he swore he saw Gokudera tearing up. Even if the bomber tried his best to hide it, his voice… Well… Sounded pretty bad.

And Kyoko-chan told him that she saw the bomber later, rubbing his eyes furiously with the back of his hand. If that wasn't a dead giveaway he did not know what was.

But Yamamoto gladly survived.

And it feels… As though nothing changed. But Tsuna knows it did.

From Gokudera's side at least.

Ever since Yamamoto got back on his feet, Gokudera started to get jealous of the girls around the baseball player. He wanted his attention for himself. Even though he carefully denied—_denies_ it.

Tsuna knows better than that.

But after some time it got reaaaaally annoying. The hissy fits and jealousy made Gokudera just like a girl on her period. It's not nice to say these kinds of thing, but damn-Even Tsuna has his lines of patience. And they were crossed yesterday.

Just like every morning Gokudera waited him infront of his house. Tsuna was about to greet him, when he saw the silverette being jumped by ever-so-hyper Yamamoto. Curses and laughs flied, Gokudera blushing madly, growling, yelling at the baseball player.

Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch. Which was weird and unusual. The brunet was pretty sure it twitched like that only infront of a certain pineapple haired illusionist—

Shudder.

The walk to school was pretty loud. And HE was stuck in the middle.

The worst part came when they entered the classroom, when Yamamoto's fanclub immediately crowded around their idol. Cheerful greetings and chatter started.

Gokudera's mood became even darker.

"That baseball idiot… What's up with all those fucking girls around him? Fucking annoying! I should blow them up, their chatter is giving me a headache."

Can you spell jealous?

No need, it was practically WRITTEN on his forehead.

Dangerously growling like a mad dog, Gokudera lifted himself up from his seat, dark aura radiating.

Shit.

"G-Gokudera-kun, what are you...?" the brunet stammered nervously. It went to deaf ears. It's like the bomber saw only Yamamoto with his fanclub.

"Baseball idiot, we need to talk." He growled, glaring daggers at the taller boy.

"Haha, I'm kinda busy Goku—"

"RIGHT. NOW." Silverette cut him off mid-sentence, gritting his teeth.

Tsuna gulped. This was not going to end well. He didn't need his super-intuition to tell.

"He said that he's busy." A braver fangirl—was it Mizuno? Misaki?-cut in.

Shit. Shit. SHIT! This was NOT going to end well.

Slowly, like in some horror movie the green eyes turned to the brave (stupid enough to challenge Gokudera) fangirl, glaring back.

"Oh really? And what a bitch like you is going to fucking do about it?" Gokudera bit back ferociously, his fingers taking out his dynamite.

"G-G-Gokudera-kun, c-calm down!" Tsuna stammered, walking to the group.

"Haha.. Gokudera, put those down."

But the fangirl wasn't getting the message across.

"You're calling me a bitch?"

"Yes, are you deaf or something, bitch?"

Puffing her chest out the fangirl started a word fight. It took only a few seconds for Gokudera to snap.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, stop!"

In the end the classroom got destroyed.

Gokudera was forcefully dragged away by Shamal and Yamamoto, leaving Tsuna to face the pissed off head prefects, Hibari Kyouya's wrath.

"You're responsible for destroying school's property, I will bite you to death."

Ehem. How was any of this HIS fault?

Apparently Hibari didn't care. If it's Gokudera that means Tsuna is responsible.

He was left to clean the classroom until it sparkled. And those bruises inflicted by those tonfas did not help.

_SBAM SBAM._

Tsuna snapped back to reality.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Let me in! Don't think you're going to escape like the last time!"

_Oh shit_—The thing he was 'not' expecting happened.

"I'll talk to Bianchi." Reborn said. "It seems like you have a guest. It's a good thing you remembered to lock the door this time."

Tsuna did not question the Bianchi part, one of his legs already dangling out on the other side of an open window. He had about ten seconds to escape, before the pineapple broke in.

God did life hated him that much?

A slam of door opening confirmed it.

Yes. Yes it did.

* * *

><p>'<em>I-I think he's gone…<em>' Tsuna sighed in relief. He was hiding in the park behind some bushes. He guessed that God maybe-probably-_not really_ had some pity on him and let him escape (fall out) through the SECOND floor window before the crazy pineapple got a chance to get him. He really REALLY needed to talk to his mother about letting Mukuro in. Was she blind to the 'I'mma-catch-you-Tsunayoshi' aura? Probably, but that's Nana Sawada to you.

Ever since they busted the bluenette out of Vendicare, the pineapple developed a habit for stalking him and trying to take over his body(or so Tsuna thought).

And it's even worse that he has his link to Chrome. She now frequently hangs out with the girls, girls hang out with Tsuna, Chrome turns loyal and in a few minutes Tsuna is running away with rather creepy '_Tsunayoooshi-kuuun_'s following him. He even has nightmares, really.

"Boo!~" someone blows air into his ear and Tsuna jumps a few meters into the air from his hideout, with a freaked out 'HIEEE!'

"Relax, kid, it's me. Your number one fan gave up after he saw Chrome." The brunette relaxes and faces Bianchi.

"Good." He sighs in relief and in a matter of seconds, Bianchi grabs his shoulders, houling him up to his feet and starts dragging him from the bushes, towards the exit of the park. " Uh Bianchi, where are we going?" Tsuna asks once he sees that they turn in a different direction.

No answer." Uhh…"

"We are going to see this one person." She finally gives in.

"Huh? Are you talking about Mukuro?" Tsuna asks suspiciously. Just in case. Tsuna still remembers the last time Bianchi used the same excuse to do just that. Oh the horror.

"No, I had my fun."

"HAH?"

"I was the one who let him in. It was an amusing sight to see you fall out from the second floor. On the bright side Kyoko thought about helping you out but you ran away." She said nonchalantly. Okay, Tsuna was a little mad. This woman obviously liked ruining his life. Oh and did she say- oh no Kyoko-chan! She saw him in such an embarrassing situation!

Thanks Bianchi, really.

What if he died or didn't make it to the window in time? He would've died girlfriendless! Kyoko would've probably come to his funeral only to laugh at him. He can already see it.

'Poor Tsuna-kun got jumped by a blue pineapple!' Oh joy.

"Wench." He mutters.

"I've heard that!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are!"<p>

Okay, now he was lost.

"Hahi? Bianchi-chan? Tsuna-san?"

REALLY LOST…

* * *

><p>AN: OOOOhh a cliffhanger xD. Beware my spelling, grammar and punctuation errorzzzz... xD English is my second language afterall..

Don't forget, reviews are love3 Waiting for your pairing suggestions! ;D

Shiieru-chan~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thank everyone who actually bothered to read this stupid little story of ours ;D Feel free to review and all that xD I'm happy there are so many 8059 shippers ;3

I do apologize for my crappy English though all kinds off help will be appreciated 3 Enjoy the second chapter and try to ignore the horrendous English ;333~[Oh and request your pairings/pairing hints ;3]

**I do not own KHR blah blah blah and all that ;D**

* * *

><p>Ch 2. The Plan<p>

"Hahi? Bianchi-chan? Tsuna-san? What can Haru do for you today?" Haru beamed happily from the doorway. Bianchi smiled kindly, while Tsuna was still lost in the Land of Confused.

"Hello, Haru." Bianchi greeted her back. "Can we come in? Tsuna here has a very important thing to ask you." She grips Tsuna's shoulders even tighter.

Huh? Him? What was he supposed to ask for?

Haru suddenly blushes and eagerly nods.

"Sure, sure, please come in!~"

Muttering a quick 'thank you', Bianchi pushes Tsuna past the doorway, straight into the spacious living room and they take a seat on the sofa, with Haru tailing after them.

"Haru, can you get us something to drink? I still have some things to discuss with Tsuna."

"Alright, I'll make some tea!~" Haru smiles widely and disappears from the room. Once Haru's out of eyesight Tsuna leans forward.

"What's going on-?" he begins but Bianchi cuts in before he can finish.

"It's about Hayato and Yamamoto." She says in unreadable voice. Tsuna wonders how she found out. Oh yeah, everyone knew since it was THAT obvious. But still she's Gokudera-kun's sister and her brother is… well… "This thing they keep playing at, it's really annoying."

Okay… Maybe she really doesn't care.

"Reborn and I talked about it and we both agreed it's annoying and something has to be done, before it ends with a massive murder, seeing how Hayato reacted to those girls. So we devised a plan, but Reborn insisted that since it is _your_ family and _you're_ the Tenth boss, you have to carry it out. Think of it as a part of your training. Must I tell you what'll happen if you refuse?" Bianchi cracks her knuckles lightly.

Gulp. "N-N-No. B-But why are we here?"

"You're going to ask Haru to help you out."

"Hah? B-But I don't even know what you planned!" Tsuna squeeks freaked out. Okay, really now, he was forced into this wild goose chase (because there is no way in hell the Storm guardian would ever admit his feelings. EVER.) and he's now in charge? 'They probably want to blame me for everything if we got found out…' Of course! If they got found out then everything would fall on his head! He can already see them laughing in safety while he got bombed. He's pretty sure Gokudera-kun would never forgive him despite his admiration.

'_Tenth, you bastard, how could you? Me and that baseball idiot? NEVER!'_

And then more explosives fly fly fly… Until they hit they hit him.

Oh _nonono-_, he's not doing this!

"A-And besides, I-I don't even know what Haru needs to do, and—"

"You ask, I explain." Bianchi gives him a nasty look. " And you better do it properly. I thought that it was Reborn and I who would carry it out, but now that you're in charge… And knowing how pathetic you are… I'll help you out so don't screw it up."

Harsh. But if Bianchi helps then there's 0.000001% chance this'll work out. At least it's not 0% like before… And that's better than nothing!

At that moment Haru walks in with a tray, three teacups of steaming tea set on it. Slowly she sets the tray on the table before them and takes a seat looking expectantly. Bianchi punches his arm.

"Uh… Um, Haru.. I-I have something really important to ask."

"Yes, Tsuna-san?"

"Uh… I want you to… "Tsuna racks his brain for a good approach. He feels so so so weird right now… Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he ends "To help me out with something really important."

That… Wasn't so hard. But it still feels weird.

For a second she looked down, as though she was expecting something else, but quickly nods her head, her ponytail bouncing. "Haru-Haru will do anything Tsuna-san asks for!" Haru looks at him with determination in her eyes, ready for everything.

The answer seemed to please the magenta haired woman beside him and she immediately gets to the plan.

"Haru, do you know about Hayato and Yamamoto?"

Haru smiles bitterly. "Yup. Gokudera-san proved himself quite '_protective' _about a month ago, when he was about to blow me up for touching Yamamoto-kun's hand. But of course Haru knew it since we went to the future!" she claps her hands together, looking positively happy.

Tsuna and Bianchi look at her stunned. They were sure it started _way_ after that. "I mean it was so obvious, the lingering stares, the small smiles, the tense atmosphere-! Love was in the air!" Haru rants happily with a heavy blush coating her cheeks, eyes sparkling.

New discovery. Haru's a secret yaoi fangirl.

Bianchi coughs into her fist lightly, bringing the attention back to herself.

"Good now Tsuna—" she emphasized the brunets name "—devised a plan to get them together, because as you mentioned earlier the situation is getting out of hand. I'd like you to come over tomorrow at Tsuna's and-"

* * *

><p>Maybe this was going to work out. If everything goes according to plan…<p>

Holding up the phone, Tsuna dialed Gokudera's number and placed the receiver to his ear waiting patiently.

_Beep… Beep…_

After the fifth 'beep', Tsuna was pretty sure that Gokudera wasn't going to pick up and everything that they had planned (well he just carried out) will go to waste. He was about to end the call when he heard someone picking up with loud crashes, tumbles and hisses in pain obvious in the background. Quickly pressing the receiver back to his ear, Tsuna worriedly called out. "G-Gokudera-kun? Are you alright?"

"Ah, T-Tenth, sorry for not picking up sooner!*wince*"

"Wh-What happened? Are you alright?" Tsuna repeated, concerned for his Storm guardian.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, I was showering and I kinda slipped while running to the phone. So what can I do for you Tenth?"

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his forehead. Better start with the plan. "O-Oh. Well, Gokudera-kun you know we're writing a math test tomorrow and I'm really not good at it, so Reborn wanted you to come over and help me out a bit. I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course, Tenth! I'll be glad to help you out! Will…" there was a small sigh. "Will the bas—there be anyone else?"

Mh…? That was certainly a weird reaction… Expected yet something sounded …_off…_

"Um, yeah, Yamamoto and Haru will come over."

"Oh..—_Wait_, what! What is that stupid woman going to do there?" Gokudera flared up.

'_Well atleast he's okay with Yamamoto… I guess that's a good thing_.' Tsuna thought. "She's pretty good at math, Gokudera. It'll be quicker this way."

"Tenth, did you ask her to come over?"

Interesting. '_I guess that's jealousy. But that feeling.. Gah-! I'm thinking too much!_' "Uh yeah."

There was a sigh of relief. "So when can I come over?"

After telling the planned hour and saying their goodbyes, Tsuna put the receiver down on devise.

'_Just what happened between those three?_'

* * *

><p>"Is he there yet?'<p>

"Um… Hahi! He's coming!" Haru whispered to her cellphone, hiding behind a concrete fence.

"Move out!"

"Hai, Bianchi-san!" Haru saluted and closing the cell Bianchi had given her came out of her hiding.

'_Let the show begin_!'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. It didn't seem good enough... And it's so shoooort. Why are you so short, anyways? Some drama in this chapter.

Ch 3.: Inicident

Yamamoto was having a relatively good day. He was on his way to see Tsuna and that made him uneasy. Uneasy because a certain silverette was inevitably going to be there. He was going to look at the others eyes for the first time after that 'incident'. Sure he was feeling bad about the end of it and ignoring the other boy wasn't going to be easy. He wished he won't have to talk to him the whole day. Though he was sure Gokudera was not going to try and start a conversation, or listen to him either. Everything was already said. Now Yamamoto will keep his distance. He'll try to ignore the painful feeling in his chest as best as he could. Unwillingly his thoughts drifted to the conversation they had after the 'incident'

After he and Shamal successfully dragged the raging silverette away from the ruined classroom into the nurse's office, they dropped him on the bed. Shamal pat his shoulder with a small 'Hope you know what you're doing' and left.

Uncomfortable silence fell between them, tension thick in the air. Gokudera refused to look at him, while he laid on his side on the bed, glaring at the white wall before him, arms crossed. Yamamoto sighed deeply, running a hand down his head, hair sticking in random directions. He tried his best to stay calm. "Talk."

There was silence. Typical. "Talk, Gokudera. Why'd you do that?"

"Do what." He spat back bitterly, still refusing to look at the baseball player.

"You damn well know what!" Yamamoto shouted frustrated. '_Why… Why does he never listen?_' Gokudera flinched violently under the change in baseball player's tone, but still kept silent.

"Talk to me… Please, just—"Yamamoto pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Say something_." He begged. It was impossible to reach Gokudera any other way at the moment.

That seemed to work. The boy slowly lifted himself up and before Yamamoto had the chance to even bat an eyelash, pale hands shot out to grab at his school vest, fisting it violently.

"Shut up. _Just shut the fuck up_, when you know nothing!" Gokudera tightened his hold even more.

Now Yamamoto was pissed off. What didn't he know? Whatever it was, he was pretty sure that wasn't enough of an excuse to do something like that. To get all of those girls into such danger!

"_I don't care_ Gokudera, because I'm pretty _fucking sure_ it's not something big enough to throw those girls into such danger! What the hell were you thinking? Do you enjoy ruining _everything_ for me? What have I done that was _so damn wrong_; enough to make you lose your _short_ temper like that and throw explosives at those innocent girls!" Yamamoto was sure this was the first time he ever snapped like that. Taking in deep breaths he tried to calm himself as best as he could.

After his rant was finished he felt Gokudera's hands let go, silver hair falling over those green eyes. He looked…hurt.

Yamamoto felt a pang of guilt in his stomach and was about to say he didn't mean it, but was beaten to it. "You… _You_… I hate you, you—Fuck! I was so, so fucking stupid to even think that-! Fuck you Yamamoto Takeshi! You know what? Fine I'll leave you alone! Live your goddamn happy carefree life! I don't care! Don't ever fucking go near me, stay away and… Fuck you bastard!"

With that he jumped of the bed and stormed out from the office. Yamamoto was left mouth agape. Quickly he got up and run out to the corridor, where Gokudera was about to leave. His mind shut down and he shouted the first thing that came into his mind. "Alright Gokudera, I'll leave you alone. You're used to it!" a violent shudder shook the frail looking boy and without a glance back he turned down the corner out of the baseball players eyesight.

* * *

><p>"Hahi!" someone crashed into him. Yamamoto looked down in surprise to see Haru sprawled on the pavement, books and pencils scattered everywhere. "I'm so sorry, Yamamoto-kun!~"<p>

"No, don't apologize! I was the one dosing off and not watching where I was going, haha.~ Need help?" he extended his hand and Haru gratefully took it, lifting herself up. "You were going to Tsuna's place, right?"

"Yup.~ But… Well, it's nothing. Can you help Haru gather her stuff?"

"Haha, sure.~" he answered, reaching for some math books and pencils, picking them up while Haru beside him gathered the rest of her stuff. They were quickly done, Yamamoto gave some lighter things to Haru, insisting on carrying the books ('It's the least I can do for crashing into you, haha.~'). Haru smiled at that, but then her expression turned serious. "Before we go, Yamamoto-kun there's something really important I'd like to ask you, but before that…"

She stood on her tiptoes and quickly whispered before looking around.

"Don't be surprised."

* * *

><p>Gokudera was a little nervous. Only a little, since he's not some sissy girl. He was on his way to meet the Tenth and help him with his math. So he had to focus on math. But…<p>

After his quarrel with the baseball idiot, he kinda—well _really_ did not want to see him let alone talk. Everything was already said, right?

After that day the next few days were the most embarrassing in his life, until he told himself 'Enough!' and decided to forget it ever happened. He'll stay strong for his dear Tenth! Even if it meant staying in the same room with the bastard, he would bear it. He is going to put on his best fake smile and act as though nothing happened. He just hoped Tenth will buy it.

"Stupid baseball idiot… Just go die already." He mumbles under his breath, stretching his arms above his head. His back still hurt from the fall on the wet tiles this morning. He looks around and a distasteful image catches his eye.

To the right of him he sees the baseball freak with that stupid woman sprawled on ground, bunch of books dropped across the place. She says something to the idiot sheepishly smiling all the time and the idiot replies his laugh echoing, and Gokudera tries to make out what they are talking about. Probably some 'sorry' shit nothing to worry about…

Not that he was worried or anything.

And it's not like he's hiding behind the concrete wall just to see how the situation unfolds. Where'd you get that idea?

So there are some annoying 'hahi's and 'haha's exchanged that make Gokudera's eyebrow twitch, and he sees Yamamoto extending his arm, palm upward for the stupid woman to grab (which she does) and Gokudera's eyebrow twitches even more.

'Why the fuck is he helping that stupid woman? She can get up herself, it's not like she's hurt or anything…'

Haru smiles even more, that smile that annoys Gokudera _very_ VERY much, her palm holding the baseball idiots hand just a second too long. Then they pick her stuff, Yamamoto (of course) carrying more than half of it ('It's not like her arms will fucking fall off!') And then it happens.

Haru looks intensely at his—uh baseball idiot says something.

And they kiss.

Gokudera can practically hear his heart crashing, shattering into tiny pieces. His breath suddenly feels strangled and he gulps heavily. His fingers clench into his palm even harder—when did they clench?—but he refuses to look away.

How stupid he was to believe that maybe-

"Gokudera-kun!" Tenth's voice reaches him and Gokudera knows his boss is next to him, but he refuses to look away. "Gokudera-kun is something wro—"the worried voice stops mid-sentence. "Oh…Oh I-I uh… didn't know Haru and Yamamoto dated. Um… Do we?"

"No."Gokudera firmly replies, trying his best not to let his voice waver. "Let them be." And he walks away at the direction of small brunet's house.

"R-Right, they'll come. Uh, Gokudera-kun are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah… I'm sure."

Tsuna looks at Haru and Yamamoto then back at the silverette, slowly walking away. He lets out a heavy sigh.

'_It's for the best. Please be strong_.' And Tsuna follows his sad right hand—no, his friend.

* * *

><p>"Will you be my boyfriend?"<p>

Yamamoto nods. "Yeah"


End file.
